


Royal Summer(camp)

by Blizzard_the_White_Cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summer Camp, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_the_White_Cat/pseuds/Blizzard_the_White_Cat
Summary: For many years on the West Coast of the Kingdom of Americana, there has been a summer camp where royals and other nobles can attend, whether it be for the fun of adventure, or be on the search for potential partners in marriage and allies. For some, it can also be considered a honeymoon, as is the main purpose this year, especially for Crown Prince Matthew of Americana, and his new mate, Gilbert of Germania.Yet for Matthew's-slightly- younger omega brother, Alfred, this is the adventure of a lifetime and a chance to meet new and everlasting friendships.But to their parents, Alfred would hopefully meet his mate for life, otherwise they may as well arrange a marriage for their free-spirited son, which may not end well...





	1. Prologue: Americana

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah another story I'm probably not gonna finish. Bear with me here, okay? I kinda like this idea and want to at least get it out there. Anyways thanks for checking this out!  
> Also no hate! These views do not match my own-well, not all of them. Especially the 'omega' stereotypes- and I am only getting into the general mindset of this story's ideas and beliefs. Enjoy!

For a number of centuries, the kingdoms of the world have been at war. There was never a moment of peace, even if some kingdoms were at a brief moment of peace themselves. From civil war in Europa, to the defense of Americana from Britannia, to Russland and Ancient Asian Empires, and their attempts at invading each other. Of course, this is only the more powerful, best off kingdoms. There are many more, more than one can explain in one sitting. 

Even now, there are many wars throughout the world. But, I suppose one would be fortunate enough to say that there have been a number of attempts to keep peace. 

Only a few generations ago, one family had opened a summer camp with the spare money they had on the west coast of Americana. On the border of woods, plains, and mountainous area, the camp quickly became popular among many families, and even up to nobles and royalty. Even now, a month of the year is reserved for nobility and royal families to come, whether it be to have fun, meet potential partners, or even spend their honeymoon here.

Oh, one must also remember that this is also what readers would call, 'omegaverse'. This means that one may be born of one of three statuses; alpha, beta, and omega.

Alpha; the top of the status, typically the first to inherit any fortunes and land. However this only scratches the surface of their status. Normally they are physically stronger and are able to 'knot' in omegas in heat, effectively mating them for life. They hold more and higher-level jobs than any other group, and typically receive highest pay as well. Can't get pregnant, but is able to get omegas and some betas pregnant (don't ask about how for female alphas, that is pretty unknown)

Beta; the middle status. There is nothing particularly exciting about this, and typically the working class.

Omega; the lower status. Usually married off as young as age 15, twice a year they go into 'heats', which is when they are at their most fertile, and crave sex. Some heats are mild, almost unnoticeable if not for the scent it gives off and slick leaking out of their vaginas-females- or butt-holes-males. Others may experience heats where they are almost immobile, only able to think about sex and mating for up to an entire week. Typically seen as the 'weakest' of society, despite what many omegas have to say about that, they are stereotyped as the home-makers, the ones that raise the children, dependent on alphas their entire lives. To do so otherwise, or believe otherwise, is taboo.

But of course, every kingdom has their own forms and ways, and what is seen as taboo one place may not be in others. This camp lays outside the laws, an experience to many, where all are equal, such as the ways of Americana, who break many of the world's taboos, yet also places a strict honor on alphas, resembling that of higher alphas of even Russland, who are known for calm and higher expectations of mated and unmated alphas.

This year, it is a gathering of nobility and royalty as normal but this year's purpose will stand out more than any other.

The Crown Prince of Americana, Matthew, will be on his honeymoon with his mate, Gilbert of Germania,

The Second Prince of Americana, Alfred, will be on the search for a mate of his own,

The Crown Prince of Germania, Ludwig, will meet his fiance of arranged marriage once again,

The Crown Prince of Europa, Francis, is spending one last month before marriage with his chosen mate, Arthur of Britannia,

The Second Prince of Europa, Feliciano, will meet his childhood love of Germania, while his brother, Lovino, will be on the search for one,

Crown Prince Ivan of Russland must find a mate himself before ascending to his aging father's throne, else his older sister and her southern mate take control,

Emperor's son Yao of East Asia will be on the search for a bride, as well as his younger brother Kiku, their cousins from Thailand and Vietnam, and Korea, 

While the young King of the Cubano Islands will also be searching for a love, else his nation be invaded by kingdoms much more powerful than his own.

Of course, nothing is guaranteed, especially when considering the lives of royals and kingdoms. It is only a matter of time before alliances are forged, and bonds tested.


	2. Day 1; "I call top bunk!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many of this month's campers are arriving to camp, but not all are merry. Unfortunately for them, a certain Prince is excited to get things going, and may cause some terror and fun along the way.

Bright blue eyes looked out the window of their carriage, practically bouncing on the seat inside. Bright, wheat-blond hair shone in the light, framing his face, matched with glasses, just right, only proving the nickname of 'Americana's Jeweled Prince'. Well, if it wasn't also for the number of sapphires, rubies, and a few diamonds that he wore on his exposing clothing. His shirt crossed across his chest and shoulders, a light blue that showed his muscles, and a shining navy blue cape with red on the underside, white lining decorated with more gems in his kingdom's colors. Light, airy pants cut off just under his knees, dyed in white and blue patterns similar to his mother's native culture, and the sign of the eagle tattooed on his back. Two gold bands rested on his upper arms, one decorated in rubies and the other in sapphires, and a small headband hidden in his hair, only revealed by the sparkling string of jewels and a feather hanging off, near his ear and resting on his shoulder. 

This, was Alfred of Americana, the second Prince of King James and Queen Amelia, the only omega son from the two. His older alpha brother, Matthew, was in a separate carriage with his mate, Gilbert, ahead of him. 

"Man, I wonder if Jack's gonna be there this year?" Alfred wondered aloud to himself, recalling his Australian relative, related by his father's cousin, King Scott of Britannia, whose wife was sisters with Jack's mother. He smirked at the thought, glancing outside again. They were only a mile away now from their destination, after a few days of traveling to the other side of the kingdom. Humming to himself, he mused on what kinds of fun he'd have, and his plans for the first day already.

"Definitely gonna see if Gil can still scout around with me, come up with some cool prank ideas.. Ooh! Maybe someone would be willing to join us? I think that'd be cool! Explore the arts and crafts buildings, pick a spot to spy on everyone," he paused, blushing softly as another idea came to mind. "Or maybe spy on some other hot alphas... Dammit I'm two months away from my heat and I'm already thinking about this? No fair!" Sighing, he cleared his throat, sitting up. "I gotta stay focused. Despite what my parents say, I'm not here to drool after every alpha scent there is. I'm there to have a damn good time!" Smiling to himself, Alfred nodded, before sighing, burying his face in his hands.

"Dammit I'm so bored!" Glancing outside again, he sighed, pouting as we watched the forest pass by. In the distance, between the trees, a slight shine caught his eye, looking out. "The lake! Sweet!" Alfred grinned, his excitement filling him. "We're almost there!"

* * *

 

Alfred was the first to race out of his carriage, even before his brother or the royal servants could get close to his. "WOOOHOOO! Summer is here, the sun is shining, and the lake looks BEAUTIFUL!!!" The Omega yelled aloud, before heading off to get his assigned cabin, put the info in the pocket of his cape, and race out to the lake, the complete opposite of what his parents wanted him to be this summer. Faintly, he could hear his brother yelling for him to stop, come back, and at least meet your roommates, but he didn't care about that at the moment.  _No. It's just me, and the next bunch of weeks of summer! I gotta make the most of it!_ Alfred smiled to himself, skidding to a stop at a cliff that overlooked the lake, the campgrounds, and had a clear view of the sky. 

"Definitely gotta set up here again. The view was awesome last time!" Humming to himself, he took out his survival knife, and carved into the wood of the nearest tree. "A.F.J. There we go! Oh! Year.. 19. Got it. Alright!" He turned back to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the entrance to the camp. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the first person he saw.

Looking as bored as one could be, with pale white hair, a trench coat and pale scarf, Alfred huffed.  _Ivan Braginsky. Alpha Prince of Russland. God even from here he smells fucking HOT-_ "Keep it together Alfred- I hate these fucking hormones..." Alfred sighed, laying on his stomach as he watched the Alpha Prince, before noting that his brother was all in a huff searching for him, Gilbert trying to calm him down. Farther away, by the shore of the Lake, Alfred could see Francis and Arthur making out in the water, before he rolled his eyes and searched for anyone else he knew. 

* * *

It wasn't until the sun was close to setting and the Camp Counselors were setting up the campfire that Alfred had finally left his place, heading down to join the others gathering. He gave a shit-eating grin to his brother as he passed, taking a seat closer to the fire, next to Feliciano Vargas of Europa. "Hey Dude! What's up?"

"Huh? Oh! Ciao Alfred! Long time no see!" Feliciano smiled back, and the two embraced in a hug. Alfred heard Feliciano's brother, Lovino, scoffing behind them, when they finally pulled apart. "Lovino! Just in ti-"

"I'm going to bed, don't follow me." Lovino huffed, leaving without another word. Alfred snickered under his breath.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed again. As usual."

Feliciano sighed. "Si. You know, Grandpa wants him to find a nice alpha to get married to, but he's-a practically chased them all-a away!" He paused. "I'm already betrothed, so it's-a no problem for me, but..."

Alfred gave a soft smile, patting Feli's knee. "I'm sure it'll all work out in the end. You know, my parents want me to do the same. Find an alpha, settle down, all that. But I'm not sure I'm ready yet, you know?"

"I think you will-a know when you are-a ready."

"Attention everyone, attention!" The Camp Head, Vash Zwingli, began, standing up. "I'm sure you all want to get to bed and sleep off the lag, but tonight we're doing introductions. So if you could refrain from retiring early, that would be appreciated."

Lovino huffed, having been herded back to the group, and sitting on the other side of Feli. 

Vash glared once at him, before continuing. "We shall start with the next King of Americana, Prince Matthew Williams."

Matthew stood up, looking every bit a powerful alpha Alfred knew his brother could be. If he wasn't so shy around strangers... "Thank you, Vash. I would like to thank you all for coming this summer, it'll be my last here as I spend it with my new mate, Gilbert of Germania. I understand there's been plenty of rumors of scandal having gone around before, but I firmly believe that all of that should come to an end this summer, and this night. We are here to enjoy ourselves, and make memories that'll last a lifetime. Thank you." Matthew finished, and he sat back down, holding Gilbert's hand.

The next to stand was Gilbert's brother, Ludwig. "Hallo. My name is Ludwig, the Crown Prince of Germania. It is good to see my brother happily married, and I hope to be the same vith the mate that vas arranged for me. I hope this summer for me vill lead to good things, and to jou all." Ludwig bowed, and Alfred couldn't help but noticing that Feliciano was blushing a little.

Alfred glanced at his friend, who giggled slightly. "He sounds-a so strong~" Feli finally explained, and Alfred nodded.

_He was always looking for a big strong alpha to protect him. He'll probably be swooning over him all summer._

Yao Wang of China came next. "I was sent to bring home a mate, and that I will. That is all."

 _Well he went fast..._ Alfred sighed, watching most of the other alphas give something similar to that, spreading their 'hopes of finding a mate forever' among the group. Finally, Alfred noticed;  _It's only alphas and omegas at the age to mate this year..._ _And there's more alphas than there are omegas..._ _Great. Mom, Dad and Matt probably arranged it so it would end up like this, just to get me mated off! Well I'll show them!_

"-look forward to finding out more about my future, destined mate." Feliciano finished, snapping Alfred out of his thoughts. 

 _Dammit, I'm next..._ When Feli sat down, Alfred stood, clearing his throat.  _Really wish I had something prepared at least..._ "Hi! I'm Alfred, Matthew's twin and Omega brother, Prince of Americana. Even though my parents wish for me to find a mate and settle down, I'd just like to have a good time this summer, and make some great friends!" Alfred smiled, but he noticed his brother face-palming, and the huffing of some of the alphas. Nodding slightly, Alfred sat down after that, feeling slightly embarrassed, even though he wouldn't admit it. When it turned out he was the last to go, and others started filing away for bed, Alfred dug the sheet of paper that had his cabin number on it, and started for his cabin as well. He sighed when he noticed nobody followed him.  _Alone this year... Not even Lovino, I guess... But he probably got it arranged that way so he wouldn't have to deal with people..._

Sighing, he entered the cabin, finding all his suitcases laying in the center of the room, waiting to be unpacked. Closing the door behind him, Alfred sunk to the floor, groaning. "I call top bunk!" He exclaimed unenthusiastic-ally. "Great... No Jack, no roommates, nothing. Next thing you know they're gonna be checking to see if we're in our cabins each night too." A knock on the door had him up on his feet instantly, opening it. Outside was Vash, who seemed unhappy, as always.

"Alright, Alfred, just warning you now, I know you and you're friends have snuck out of your cabins before. From now on, there'll be a night watch, and we'll be checking your cabins at curfew to make sure you're where you need to be. Understood?"

 _Note to self; never test fate again._ "Yes, I understand." Alfred sighed, leaning against the door frame. When Vash nodded, he closed the door again. He waited a few moments, unpacking. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna listen though." Smiling to himself, he pulled out his mini-telescope, and a small bag of snacks. Checking the windows for locks, he opened it easily, and snuck out the back way, making his way up to the cliff.

When he finally made it up there, however, he saw a large, sturdy form of a man. And it smelled heavy and thick of alpha.


End file.
